


The Broken Cycle

by Nixuliium



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixuliium/pseuds/Nixuliium
Summary: This takes place after the end of the first game where he has gone through the loop around 10 times already but this time things aren't the same as the last time
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey people expect these chapters to see lots of edits so check back when ever you feel like it  
> also if you want an idea of Bendys Cartoon voice give a listen to Stephen Lynchs Beelz specificly after he says my name is Satan and if you want his ink voice listen to Marilyn Mansons voice in sweet dreams you can find them on Youtube also henry will have a deep tenor voice also heights cartoon bendy is with horns 2ft"5 ink bendy is around 7ft and henry boris and alice are all around 6ft

Henry opens the door to see he's back at the entrance of the studio he starts punching the nearest wall. “Dammit! Dammit, I failed again. Why can't I save them? Why?” He punches the wall again, tears streaming down his face. As his fist meets the wood, he cries out with a sobbing breath. “They didn’t deserve this. No one deserved this endless loop where we can’t even remain dead!” After calming himself down, Henry continues out of the hall with the old Bendy posters and into the makeshift projection room where he sees cartoon Bendy on what is supposed to be the blank projection screen.

The cartoon demon starts talking. “Hey ya Henry, look, we need to have a discussion.”

Henry looks at the demon warily and says with an unsure voice. “Okay, sure.” Then he proceeds to sit down in one of the chairs. “What do you want to talk about?”

The demon then gives Henry the biggest shit eating grin he has ever seen. “Well,I’m pretty sure you are getting tired of this loop. I have an offer for you.”

Henry gives a long stare at the demon before replying. “What kind of offer?”

Bendys' smile somehow gets wider. “Well Henry, it's an offer that will benefit us both. I'm lonely and you don’t want this loop to continue so if you introduce me to Boris and Alice, and if you take me with you, I will help you escape from this nightmare.”

Henry gives a questioning glare to Bendy “That's it? You're not going to steal my soul or eat me or turn me into a slave?” 

Bendy then starts to laugh, a loud rolling laugh that comes from one's stomach “Ha ha, Henry, that’s, ha, so funny, ha, you, ha, were the one who created me, you should know.'' After, Bendy regained his composure. “I’m not a real demon, ha ha, but yes, that's the deal Henry.”

Henry quickly responded “How do you explain your ink powers unless you are a real demon?” 

Bendy looks at Henry as if he's an idiot and replies in a monotone almost bored sounding voice. “Look Henry, I am a cartoon. Alice and Boris both can control the ink as well, they just don’t know they can, and personally, I prefer it that way.” 

Henry's voice rises in question "I only drew you I never knew about the ink machine or the fact that it could make my drawings come to life so how am i supposed to know it could bring you to life, and give you god damn cartoon black magic."

Henry, after mulling over the deal, looks at Bendy and says,“Yes it's a deal”

Bendy puts his hand out and Henry shakes it, only to receive an electric shock “Ow, fuck, Bendy” ”

Bendy replies. “Not now doll face, at least take me out first.”

Henry removes his hand to see an inky joy buzzer and Bendy giving him a large smile

Bendy then tells Henry. “While the deal prevents me from killing you I can still mess with you.” Bendy then winks at Henry.

Henry then face palms hard enough to let out an audible slap.


	2. Chapter 2

Bendy and Henry start walking down the decrepit hall to the ink machine room. Bendy looks at Henry nervously, but continues behind Henry without trying to give himself away. After a couple of hours of walking. the little demon started flicking his tail impatiently as he watched Henry walking in front of him. Thinking about why Henry had been gone for over 30 years maybe it was due to the war or maybe he had a family. While Bendy was lost in his train of thought, they finally reached the very spacious room that was labeled as the Ink Machine.

Henry, still not used to the little devil following him around everywhere, says with an unsure quiver in his voice, “You want to ask me something, don’t you?” Henry then turns around to face Bendy in the doorway of the ink machine room.

Bendy’s tail started to madly flick around as he started. “Y-yeah I have something to ask you.” Bendy then grabs his tail when it flicks near his face and starts wringing it like a wet rag “ It's about why ya haven’t been here for the past 30 years?”

Henry grabs his chin as he thinks about what to say before answering. “Th-there was the war and I enlisted into it as an infantry man. I was happy to know I was protecting Joey my friends, and my coworkers. It was there I realised the stress and the horrible work conditions he was putting us through. I-I’m sorry about not coming back, but every time I thought about it I felt sick, and well angry.”

Bendy looks around nervously before finally squeaking out. ``I-I'm sorry about attacking you when you first came into the studio. I thought you were going to hurt us after we heard about what you did to our...creator.” He spits out the word creator with malice and thinly veiled hatred.” Anyway, w-welcome home Henry.” the demon looks at Henry with a wide smile.

Henry scratches the back of his head, not sure if the cartoon demon is being serious. “Thank you, it's good to be back.” He then turns back to the large room, and grabs the batteries, and puts them into the battery slots. Then he grabs the lever and pulls it down causing the rusted gears of the machine to start to turn with a loud groan, the chains dropping bringing up the ink machine.

Bendy watches the machine come up and utters in awe at it. “ow, went a little overboard there did ya Joey?” 'ell all that's left now is to turn it on then we can start.” With that they turned around and started looking for the power room.


	3. Chapter 3

While walking back to look for the Power room a Bendy cutout appears out of no where.

“Jesus Christ!” both Bendy and Henry exclaimed at the same time.

Henry then looks at Bendy “Bendy did you put this here?”

Bendy shakes his head “no I never moved these at least not on this round in the loop.”

After about 3 hours of walking eventually they find a room with Boris in it on an operating table with his ribcaged exposed and a wrench in his chest inside Henry gives it a look of disgust while Bendy looks around the room as if nothing out of the ordinary is there.

Henry exclames in surprise which quickly turns to anger. “Jesus Joey did this to Boris!”

Bendy just shakes his head “no something worse did this.” and gestures up to the Boris with one of his long arms “something much much worse.”

After a couple more hours eventually they find the power room Bendy looks around while Henry walks around the room making note of the sacrifices required to repair the machine.

Henry thoughtfully taps his chin as he examines the picture’s hanging up around the room “so we need a gear, a wrench luckily we already know where that is, a Bendy shaped object, a book but what book, an album, and an ink well but which ink well there must be hundreds of them since the animation department is on the same floor.”

Henry then goes to inform Bendy who is now leaning up against the wall the little devil looks up at Henry with a wide grin on his face. “Well I suggest we better start exploring henry.” Then Bendy walks through the door “so first should be that book.” Bendy then puts one of his hands on his chin. “If I were a book where would I be. I would probably be in the employe break room.” and so they headed off in the way they came to the power room. Then down the corridor back to the ink machine. eventually they arrived at the door to the break room.

When they went into the room they were on top of a staircase going down there was a time clock in one corner of the room several tables with chairs all around them and a dart board with three darts in it.

As they go down into the break room to explore it Henry dashes over to the time clock and punches himself in.  
At the top of the staircase Bendy just stares at the antics of Henry confused then brushing it off with a shrug of his shoulders before continuing down the creaky old steps 

Bendy casually walks up behind Henry “Henry what was that about?” Bendy then places a hand on Henrys shoulder. Then watches as Henry tenses under the touch of the ink demon.

Henry then looks at the hand on his shoulder before letting the tension in his body release upon seeing the demon. “Oh h-hey Bendy w-what was what about?” Henry squeaks out

The demon then point’s to the punch in machine that Henry just used “running up and using this?” The demon then gives Henry a questioning glare 

Henry then realises what the demon is referring to and somehow manages to man up which is impressive considering there is a demon behind him .”oh that was just a habit of mine from when I worked here I was always late, and had to run to punch machine to be on time.”

Bendy gives Henry a look before telling him in a monotone voice that is not a punch in machine its actually referred to as a time clock.” Ending the statement while giving Henry a sneer.

Bendy stares at Henry for a moment before shrugging and searching the rest of the room for that book with Henry eventually Henry finds it on a table, and calls Bendy over to him when Bendy sees the book He growls from the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Daoinhe for betaing for me and rping this with me a little bit so i can see the characters reactions


End file.
